5 times Mike and Julie's relationship changed and 1 time it didn't
by bluemimosa
Summary: 6 snapshots of Mike and Julie that cover ten years, two cities, war, peace and growing up. Jukebox.


Author's note: Most of my Motorcity fanfics occur in the same basic universe. With this story I tried to fill in the gaps a little.

* * *

1.

When Julie first came across the information she didn't know what to do. She couldn't even ask about it without admitting she'd used her workstation to hack into the restricted network. But now that she knew she couldn't just let it happen. If she couldn't do anything to stop her father maybe Motorcity's self-appointed protector could.

Once she managed to get back into the undercity Mike Chilton wasn't that hard to find. She eventually flagged him down in the same shopping complex she'd run into him the first time. He even recognized her.

"Hey, Julie. What can I do for you?" he asked with that same easy going grin on his face.

"Actually, I have something for you." She opened her comp screen and pulled up the file. "There's going to be another attack next week. I thought I could at least warn people."

"Good to know. How did you find this out?" he asked.

"I'm interning at Kane-Co. But that doesn't mean I agree with everything they're doing," Julie said. Mike considered her and then nodded. For someone who had recently discovered his entire life was built on a lie he was still very trusting.

"The troops are scheduled to come down through the district 3 vent on Thursday. That should bring them out about four miles southwest of here," She continued.

"If I take you to there do you think you could point out the opening?"

"I may not be able to point it out exactly but I should be able to show you the general area."

"Okay." Mike led her over to a car.

Julie stared at it. The car was huge and green. It was incredibly colorful by Deluxe standards. "Is this yours?"

"Yup, this is Mutt. I just finished refurbishing her," He said with pride in his voice. "Hop in." Julie hesitated. She had never been in a car before. Weren't they supposed to dangerous? But then what about this whole situation wasn't? She got in.

The car went much faster than her pod even though she suspected Mike was taking it easy for her sake. Unlike a pod she could feel the acceleration and the turns. Her first ride was over far too soon.

She got out of the car and pulled up her display. She stared at the pattern of vents and breaks in the dome and mentally matched it up to the city overhead. Finally she compared it to the map. "They'll be coming out there," she said pointing.

Mike rubbed his chin. "We'll be ready for them. How'd you like to help?"

Julie looked from him to her map display and back. "What do you think this is?"

"I mean help with the invasion," he clarified.

Julie froze. She was risking enough just by being here at all. The idea was insane. It was also very tempting for a number of reasons.

She smiled at Mike. "That depends. Would I get my own car?"

* * *

2.

Mike came across a locked reinforced door. Now that looked promising. He activated his sparkstaff and was trying to cut through it when Julie approached. "Now what did that door ever do to you?" she asked. She went over to the keypad. "At least the electricity is still on in this hallway; mine was completely dark." After a couple of attempts the door popped open.

"I was going to try that next," Mike said. The room inside was very cold and filled with electronic equipment of some sort. "I'm guessing these aren't the factory parts Dutch was looking for."

Julie walked past him and examined one of the towers. "They're computers. Antique ones. This must be the server room."

Mike zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure it's not a meat locker? It's freezing in here."

"Old computers used to put off heat. The extra air conditioning must be to keep them cool." Julie poked some buttons on the server in front of her. Nothing happened. "Either they're dead or this room isn't getting any power."

Mike tried to turn on one on the other side of the room. A loud thump behind him made him turn to see the door had closed. He went to push it open and found it was locked again. He gestured to the keypad "Will you do the honors?"

Julie went over, looked at it and groaned. "This doesn't have power either." She pulled up her com-screen. "Hey Chuck, can you come override the security and open a door on the second floor? We're kind of stuck."

"Why is it complicated?" Chuck asked.

"It's just a simple hex code but the inside keypad doesn't have any juice."

Comprehension dawned on Chuck's face. "Okay, we'll be there soon." The screen closed.

Julie turned back to Mike. "Now all we have to do is hope we don't freeze before they get here." She shivered.

Mike unzipped his jacket. "Here, you should take-"

"Don't be idiot," Julie said. "We can share." She wrapped her arms around him under the jacket.

Mike's first reaction was surprise. With the guys he'd throw an arm around their shoulder or elbow them in the ribs but he'd always been more restrained with Julie. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or give her the wrong idea. But maybe it wasn't the wrong idea anymore and she seemed perfectly comfortable. Mike pulled the jacket around both of them. It wouldn't close now so he kept his hands on her back. "This is a much better idea. You're always looking out for me."

"You look out for everybody, it seems only fair," she said and he could feel the warmth of her breath as she spoke.

"Maybe—"

At that moment the door opened to reveal the rest of the burners. "We're here to rescue you!" Texas said.

Dutch caught sight of Mike and Julie quickly moving apart "but we could come back later if you'd like."

Julie kept her cool and pointed out the old computers to Chuck. Mike stepped out into the relative warmth of the hallway. The moment was gone but that's okay there would be others. For the first time in his life his instincts were telling him to take things slow.

* * *

3.

Antonio's had long been considered neutral territory among the gangs so it seemed reasonable that the Greater Detroit peace treaty be signed there. The place looked almost official with the tables pushed together in the middle of the banquet room and the bar dark. The assembled gang leaders had arranged themselves around the edges of the room. Many of them shifted uneasily or reached to finger weapons before remembering that they'd been checked at the door. Only Mike Chilton seemed completely at ease. "Everyone calm down. The war is over. The new head of KaneCo should be here any minute to sign the treaty."

The Duke rolled his eyes. "And you trust this person?"

Mike grinned. "More than I trust you."

The door opened and three people came in. "Here's the Deluxe delegation now." Mike began the introductions. "This is Mr. Stephens, chairman of the board of directors, Mr. Laurence, head of KaneCo security, and of course you all already know Julia Kane." Jaws dropped all over the room.

Julie stared at Mike. "You didn't tell them?"

"It's more fun this way," He teased. She couldn't hit him at peace treaty signing could she?

When she didn't even respond to that he realized that she just as nervous as the gang leaders. Members of both the Motorcity and Deluxe delegations were still regarding each other suspiciously. Maybe this treaty wasn't just a formality.

Mike caught some of the questioning looks the gang leaders were directing at him. When this was over he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. He could imagine the questions they would ask. Just what had he known? How long had he known? Could Julie be trusted? That last one was simple: yes. Julie had lied to him but she'd never betrayed him. Her methods weren't always straightforward but her heart was in the right place. He knew she cared about the people of Motorcity.

He watched Julie make her way across the room to the signing table. The Motorcitzens still didn't know quite what to make of this turn of events and were giving her a wide berth. Julie squared her shoulders and sat down at the table. He could trust her to do what was right. Even if from now on she had to do it far away from him.

* * *

4.

Julie was finishing her last meeting of the day when she smelled pizza. Curious, she walked the VP to the door of her office. Mike was standing in the lobby with a box from Antonio's. "I hope you don't mind a slight change in plans," he said.

"You're early. I thought you were working on the Ren Center reclamation all day."

"Well, we ran into some problems on site and had to shut down early. I decided to pick up dinner and meet you here."

"What kind of problems?" she asked.

"Either they had the worst idea for a swimming pool ever or the entire basement needs to be pumped out."

"Ms. Kane may I speak to you about something?" her VP interrupted. Inwardly Julie tensed. This again.

"Something about the production schedule?" She asked a little too sweetly.

"No, er," He hesitated.

Julie jumped in before he could finish the sentence. "Then it can wait until tomorrow, I'm off the clock." The VP grumbled a little but took the hint and left.

"He didn't seem very happy to see me," Mike said. He opened the box and put it on the receptionist's desk. "I guess the pardon didn't change everyone's minds."

"It's not you. The board isn't happy with the idea of me dating anyone." Julie replied.

"They don't want you to have a personal life? That's harsh."

Julie rolled her eyes. "It's selective sexism. They've accepted that a woman can run things but they're scared I'll get married and let my husband take over the company." Never mind that Mike could have made a play for Kane-co after the rebellion but didn't. She took a bite of her pizza. It was the first non-cube food she'd had in over a week and even it wasn't hot anymore it tasted wonderful.

As she took a second bite she noticed that Mike was being uncharacteristically quiet. He seemed lost in thought. Then Julie went over what she'd just said and could have smacked herself. Bringing up marriage and telling your boyfriend people thought he was gold digger in the same breathe was not a great way to start a date.

"What if I signed a prenup?" Mike asked.

"That, that might work." Her mind raced. The board were businessmen; contracts were something they would understand. She leaned in and kissed him until another thought made her pull back. "Wait, are you proposing?"

He grinned at her. " _You're_ the one who brought up marriage."

* * *

5.

Over the past few years Mike had gotten used to balancing life between two cities. There was more overlap now between Deluxe and Motorcity, but he still sometimes felt that he and his wife worked in different worlds. At least it meant they always had plenty to talk about.

Tonight she came in late to find him trying to get brick dust off his jacket. "Where did you go today?"

"I was out in Novi scouting out potential locations for the new emergency clinic," He said.

"Still? I thought you did that was last week."

"We did. Turns out medical personnel have a more stringent definition of clean than most people. They rejected all the spots we came up with."

Julie looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry. That must be frustrating."

Mike shrugged. "I like exploring so it's not that bad." He glanced over at her. "It could be worse. It's not like I was stuck in a meeting all day."

Julie grinned at that. "Believe it not, the meeting running long is a sign of progress. People aren't scared to disagree with me anymore. And the neighborhood representatives are starting to come into their own."

"Wait, so you mean Deluxe is functioning more like a city and less like a glorified department store?" Mike feigned shock.

"In fact things are going well enough that I think they can do without me for a few months," Julie said.

"Good, you deserve a vacation." Mike immediately started thinking up possibilities. "We never did get a honeymoon did we? I'm thinking camping."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Maternity leave." Julie stared at him intently as if gauging his reaction.

Mike paused momentarily confused. Why would Julie take maternity leave? It wasn't like-"You're pregnant!?" he burst out.

"Not yet." She smiled at him and another new world of possibility opened up.

* * *

+1

Julie was in a good mood. The negotiations had gone well and she didn't even have to be back in Deluxe until Monday morning. She walked through the dim light that passed for night in Motorcity. "I told you I could get the Duke to agree."

Mike nodded. "Of course now he probably thinks it was his idea."

"Sometimes that's the best way to get to an agreement," Julie said wondering if they should go for food or pick up her car first.

When he reached Mutt Mike leaned against the door instead of opening it. "Tell me the truth. Did you ever used to do that kind of thing with me?"

Julie leaned next to him. "I didn't have to. You actually took advice. Most of the time." She turned her head to look at him. "What brought this on? Don't tell me you've heard that rumor about how I'm some Machiavellian mastermind who had everything planned out by the time I was sixteen."

He chuckled at that "Yeah, I knew you at 16, there's no way I'd believe that. I mean there was the safe-T suit incident, that time you got caught on camera and Chuck had to upload a virus to KaneCo's security system to corrupt the file, when you ticked off—"

"You don't have to list all my mistakes," Julie interrupted.

"My point is, it was pretty obvious you didn't have it all figured out then. None of us did. We were just stuck in a messed up world trying out hardest to fix things."

"That hasn't changed much." Julie sighed. "I was trying to convince lots of people of things when I was teenager. You were the first person to really listen. It meant a lot to me back then. It still does."

"Well you had good ideas. Most of the time. That hasn't changed either."


End file.
